Modern electronic devices provide a vast array of features that are extremely useful in organizing and communicating information. Moreover, as such devices have evolved, they have generally become more compact and portable so as to be available whenever and wherever needed.
For example, wireless telephone units allow user to place a phone call and exchange information of data from virtually any location within the service area. Wireless telephone units typically incorporate a rechargeable battery pack so that the device can be completely mobile. However, these battery packs must be periodically connected to a power source so as to be recharged before use. Usually an external interface is provided on the device for connecting the battery or battery pack to an external power source. Additionally, an external interface might be provided on a wireless telephone to allow the phone to connected to a laptop or other computer device so that data can be transmitted from the computer over the wireless connection made by the phone.
Laptop computers provide another example of an electronic device that is fully portable and can be used wherever needed. Modern laptop computers can provide all the power of a desktop computer. Additionally, a laptop computer can be readily connected to a host of peripherals or accessories in order to greatly increase the useful functions that computer can perform. To accomplish this, the typical laptop may have several external ports or connectors to which peripheral devices and accessories can be interfaced.
For example, a laptop may have an external interface for connecting the laptop to a printer so as to provide hardcopy output. Additionally, a laptop may include an external connector to an internal modem or an interface for connecting to an external modem. Through a modem, internal or external, a laptop can be connect to the public phones lines so as to send a fax, connect to a company network or connect to the internet for sending and receiving e-mail or surfing the world wide web.
A laptop may also have external interfaces for connecting the laptop to a full-size keyboard or a full-size computer monitor so that the laptop user is not required to make use exclusively of the smaller keyboard and display which are part of the laptop itself. In fact, a current trend has been to completely replace desktop computers with a docking station through which a laptop is connected to, for example, a full-size keyboard, a full-size monitor such as a cathode ray tube monitor, a printer and a LAN (local area network) or WAN (wide area network).
Where such a docking station is provided, the laptop can completely replace a desktop computer with no loss of comfort to the user. Then, when the user desires to leave the office or home area, the laptop is simply disconnected from the docking station. Consequently, the user need never synchronize information between two computers, i.e., separate desktop and laptop computers.
Wireless telephones and laptop computers are not the only modern electronic devices which can be connected to other devices to increase functionality. For example, even smaller computers such as palmtop or electronic notepad computers can be connected to larger computer systems, modems or printers to provide additional functions.
In all these examples, an electronic device needs an external port, interface or connector so as to be readily connected electrically to a peripheral device, accessory or network. However, such external interfaces must be protected in order to continue to function properly.
For example, when an external interface on an electronic device is not connected, e.g. via a cable, to a peripheral device, the interface may collect dust or moisture which degrades the quality of an electrical connection made through that interface. Additionally, as often happens with portable devices, the device may be dropped or scrapped against another object. This may damage an external interface which will then not connect properly to an external device.
To protect external interfaces, ports and connectors on electronic equipment, it is common to provide a cover that can, for example, be snapped or slid into place over the interface. However, there are a number of drawbacks with these prior art arrangements.
For example, if the cover is permanently attached to the electronic device, it may interfere with connections, particularly computer docking stations, to which the device is to be connected. A cover attached to the electronic device may also become caught on or interfere with a case for the device.
Alternatively, covers that are completely removable, such as those that snap into place or are otherwise adhered to an electronic device to protect external interface ports and connectors, have an even more severe problem. When such covers are removed from the electronic device so that the covered interface can be accessed, it is very easy to misplace and loose the cover.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a protective cover for the external ports and connectors of an electronic device that overcomes the foregoing problems. Particularly, there is a need for a protective cover that is not readily lost when removed.